


The great stay great

by SkinnyElephant



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Other, Reincarnation, Stars, Time Skips, a bit of happy, a bit of sad, before the barrier, friends - Freeform, i guess, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hills at night are your favorite spot now more than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These times are hard

You sat on the top of the hill that was know for growing the golden grass and white and purple flowers every summer,it overlooked the town that housed both monsters and humans. The farms and water beds that helped water the crops stretched for miles and reached the horizon. You've never been so far away from home you're not sure that they ever ended. The summer breeze had a slight chill as the sun began setting letting the farmers know of the coming fall and harvest season. Everyone in town would pitch in to help the farmers that week so they could get everything picked before the birds got to it and it made you glad to be living in a place where everyone could come together and live happily. Monster and human. 

The stars had just begun to show when a familiar skeleton friend of yours plopped down in the tall grass beside you.

“This is where you've been hiding all day? Watching all us hard working people get ready for harvest?” he tried to act serious.

“Oh yeah, like you've done anything more than lazing around and watch uncle Gast get stuff done” Gaster had taken you in when your family was attacked by the neighboring town about trading goods. It amazes you how some people treat others. Like they're meat.

“Yeah well uncle G did enough for the both of us, so I figured 'Hey, why not take a break?' “ His favorite part of the day was getting to look up at the stars at night. He said that one day he was gonna name the stars. All of them. You laughed then but thinking back on it now you figure everything needs a name. You think a little bit longer on these things and then remember something.

“How's pap's doing?” you look over to the skeleton who seems to have slumped down enough to might as well be laying on the ground. 

“Hm? He's good, well I mean as good as a infant can get. He cant even eat by himself yet.” he yawned without covering his mouth, arms pillowing his head and eyes closed. 

“He's gonna be taller than me one day, I know it” you grinned to the town whose lanterns were being put out as you spoke.

“Ehh don't get your hopes up, I mean look at me.” he'd peeked one eye open to look at you and watch you as you pick the flowers around you.

“I Believe it, he'll become great! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” you exclaimed, you pumped your fist in the air. You were known to be like this, get overly excited and the towns people loved you for it. “ you'll both be great” you continued picking at the flowers but more concentrated on the sky when you layed back.

“Thanks, kid” he said after a moment of thought. Nights like these were your favorite, being around your friend always made you happy but watching the stars together was a whole different game. It was a time where you could relax and didn't have to speak to each other to understand. 

The night was silent as it drew on, and the weeks went on, and the months. Winter came, spring went and summer came again. It was then that it was silent no more. 

You woke in the dead of night to an empty bed. The one you shared with the short Skeleton and the baby bones in between. You called his name, again and again. Searching the house you called Gaster's but to no avail. Peering through the curtained window you saw monsters being rallied and pushed to the mountain. The one behind the hill you and your friend like to sit on and gaze at the stars. 'What was going on?' you wondered. You couldn't see him or paps anywhere. 

Rushing out into the cool summer night you searched between houses and shops, in backyards and towards the farm land. Coming back from your search, ready to start again you saw a skeleton, your friend, being bullied by the from farmer two fields over. You couldn't keep yourself from jumping between them and giving the farmer a nasty look. The farmer scowled and continued on marching with the other humans, pressing the monsters further towards the mountain.

“Whats going on?” you hurriedly asked, noticing the death grip he had on Papyrus in his arms.

“They're trying to drive us into the mountain. They say they have mages, 7 of them. They're gonna seal us up. Gonna lock us up forever!” He gasped not entirely catching his breath. Papyrus started to wail, little hands balled in fists and shaking.

“Hey, its okay little pap” you tried to calm him, voice shaking yourself. “Nothing like that is going to happen, right?” you started, catching sans' eyes, sounding sturdy but more like a question towards the end.

“They have 7 people in robes and everyone is headed to the mountain, Rudy. What are we gonna do?” He rocked the still crying, but a bit quieter paps back and forth.

“Run away with me.” you decide on the spot, not really thinking. 

“What” he paused in rocking his brother for a moment to give you the most confused and surprised look you've ever seen.

“Lets run away together” you glanced around to be sure that you were alone and having a private conversation.

“No” his response stopped you look out dead, watching the monsters get pushed and pulled around you had to know.

“Sans are you crazy?”

“Rudy, these are my people, and pap's people. Monsters. I can't take him away from that.”

“Sans you're my best friend. I need you too. Leave with me, we'll hide in a cave! We'll live our own way! And look at the stars every night! Just us three.” you plead, tears line your eyes, hoping he'll stay, and hide somewhere safe until this thing blows over. He thinks for just a minute, its almost as if he is about to agree but he remembers his uncle.

“So i'll leave with you”

“NO” sans is quick to demand, but he is quick to soften his voice “Stay here, with your people.” he tries to keep tears at bay but a few fall down his cheeks. “I don't even know if there will be air, or if we'll survive a-and if we don't” he trails off.

“Sans” you try again but only to be cut off. He demands in the scary voice he used once to scare away the wolves to stay, and not follow him. 

The barrier didn't completely close until dawn the next day, which gave you enough time to get up to the opening they were sealing off and find his face. He held papyrus against him so he faced away from the sealing. You made eye contact and with the small opening left you yelled to him, you prayed your voice reached him.

“DON'T FORGET ME”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little comma happy. so sue me.


	2. But they get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh Boy oh Boy Oh Boy 
> 
> Gonna put some work out here, Gon get shit doooonee
> 
> But not homework because professors can f ittttttt 
> 
> I'm about to go back and revise the first chapter Because i read it through again and bleh boy did i not like how some parts sounded aha.  
> *Does a dance* Gon get shit done  
> Hey uh happy reading.

Leaving work had you headed straight home. You had the neighbor's cat to pet sit for the next week, they'd been gone on vacation for about 2 weeks now. What you didn't expect is for a man in a bright orange vest to begin directing traffic down another street, one that lead to the other side of town and back again. You pounded your hand against the steering wheel and cursed loudly, hoping one of the workers would hear it over your blasting music but at the same time a part of you hoped they didn't because you understood that they were just making a living and they probably got enough crud as it is. 

You followed the road past the dull, dirty orange signs, around the big hole in the ground and back towards the backside of the newly empty pizza place. Timmy's pizza didn't taste too good anyway, you were glad they were gone. 

“Deja vu” you muttered under your breath sarcastically as you drove by the building again, only this time seeing the rear. “and it's only Monday” 

You very much had a Garfield outlook on Mondays. You and the fat cat could be best friends, what with the love of lasagna and all. Now that neighbor's cat you have to go home and feed, you could do with out her. She was fixed a while ago and after that she became a devil cat. Apparently before then she was sweet as pie.

“Sweet as pie my ass” you grumble as you pulled up to a red light. Just a few more turns away from your house and then scott free. You were sure as soon as you got home, and your hands on the left over lasagna in your fridge your sour mood would disappear. Your mouth watered as you pulled into your driveway and put the car in park. The garage was empty, but you were too lazy to open the garage and put the car away. Closing the entrance door behind you, you call for the cat. Thinking on it, you've never really been one to go out of your way if you don't have to. The neighbor cornered you into watching the hell beast. But if you can avoid it, you do. 

Another thing you like to do is watch the stars. You don't really know why. Like stars are great and all but there was a reason you liked to look at the stars. But if you think too long on it a fuzzy white blob comes to mind and then you just end up with a headache. Scraping the wet cat food into the blue bowl with the cats name on it you place it on the floor and call again for the cat who comes running out from underneath the couch. You fall onto the couch face down, waiting for the microwave to beep. 

Work seems to fly by what seems like weeks to you is actually months. Your coworkers come by your office to tell you about their Christmas plans and how they're going to meet with family. You wish them the best of luck and give them a word of caution on the icy roads. They laugh and talk about the one family member whose driving is always worse. And you chuckle along until they've shut your door. You plan on working through Christmas. You don't have much family to celebrate with so you don't go out of your way. They call it lazy that you don't drive 5 hours over to see the distant aunt that took you in when your father died, you call it easier. It never felt right with your aunt, yeah she'd always get you what you wanted and sure she was always there but something was missing. You took a break around 11:30 to make coffee and you zone out, remembering a few of the dreams you'd been having lately. The ones of a skeleton. A baby skeleton, is there such a thing? Wrapped up in a red blanket of some sort. No matter whats going on in the dream they always look up to you with such admiration in their eyes. If you can them eyes. The person holding them is blurry. The dream feels so real you wonder if you've met someone like them before. The name the great papyrus sticks in your head and you snort-chuckle to yourself in the quiet room and throw out the stirring that's soaked in coffee and head back to your desk where you stayed till dawn.

New years came and you relieved yourself from your desk when everyone returned. Your boss mandated to take new years and new years day off. No refusal. Gathering your things you packed your leather soft suit case and started the journey home. Since the construction started a few months ago, lots of rain slowed their process. Leaving the roads tons slower than you would of liked to drive them. Besides the side walk is clear enough to enough the surprisingly warm day. 

Returning to your home, key almost in the lock you saw a truck on your street, a few houses down. Someone was moving in. You hadn't unlocked your door yet so you figured you might as well make nice and introduce yourself. Getting closer you look and see a very tall .. skeleton? 

How could you of forgotten the barrier breaking,and the monsters coming up to the surface? It was all over the news last September. You didn't want to look like you were eavesdropping but you heard part of their conversation.

“Great job bro, I'll get these boxes” 

'Bro? There is a pair of them?' you're head started to feel fuzzy again

“YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING BROTHER!” your head felt heavier the closer you got to the ramp that came out from the truck. Standing beside it, you don't think they notice you.

“Thats not true, I do a ton. A skele-ton” you looked into the truck and saw a person in blue sitting on a stack of boxes. They had a foggy halo of white surrounding their body which made it hard to focus on them. You tried to blink the fogginess away but nothing worked. You must of caught someones attentions because one of them began to speak to you.

“HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” the taller, halo'd but clearer person used a very loud voice when he spoke.

“Ye- 'm fne” you got out, swaying back and forth, catching yourself on the back of the truck.

“Uh Papyrus?” the deeper of the two voices questioned out. He sounded farther away.

“paps?” you fell and saw heard nothing more.

 

Opening your eyes later you saw the back of a green couch that looks like it had seen better days. Twisting your body around you saw the taller skeleton, not fuzzy very clear actually, kneeling in front of the couch, the coffee table pushed aside waiting for you to wake up. 

“OH GOOD,HUMAN YOU'RE AWAKE!” he grinned down at you, and point at himself with his thumb “MY NAME IS --” cutting him off you continued for him.

“The Great Papyrus” you whispered to yourself in awe, eyes wide.

“WHY YES” his eyes were starry for a moment before squinting them “HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT HUMAN?” he put his hand to his chin to show that he was thinking very hard.

You sat up on the couch, still in aw of the baby who you used to know. The baby who grew so tall.

The shorter skeleton popped in from seemingly no-where stared you down. waiting for an explanation. They probably thought you were a creep looking to off them. You cringed at the terrible thought. Looking back to Papyrus you noticed he still had the same eyes as the baby in your dreams. The same eyes as the ones you remember.

"Oh Paps you've grown so big." you lovingly took his giant hands into your's "I knew you would be taller than me one day" 

“I DON'T UNDERSTAND,SANS” He looked back to his brother for guidance but didn't tear his hands away from your's

"Rudy?" sans carefully asked, like trying to avoid a bomb's explosion. 

"Well, I mean I'm not called Rudy anymore sans" Sans was his name. How could you forget. The scarf Papyrus wore looked to be made of the same material his blanket was made of in all your dreams. 

“I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND” Papyrus was very confused with the situation, and wished to have his hands back now. You released them to stand and smile in his direction, you wondered when he got so tall. 

“come're and give me a hug, kid” sans held his arms out expectantly for you, which you gladly got wrapped up in. “i'd know that soul anywhere.”

“SANS” Papyrus cried out again, standing and towering over you. He balled his hands together in front of his chest in a nervous stance.

“oh right” he pulled back from the hug, but kept an arm wrapped around your shoulders. Afraid you'll disappear. “Rudy here is the one that suggested you have a great name, snce your so cool bro” he smiled to himself at the memory and how silly it sounded back then “you were just a baby bones then.”

“I WAS A BABY BONES ON THE SURFACE?” he let his jaw drop and he squealed 

“yeah, she was there when they put the barrier up too” he cringed at the thought and stared out into space for a moment.

“HUMANS HAVE VERY SHORT LIVES THOUGH?” the expression on his face could only be explained better if there was a question mark above his head.

“yeah kid, how'd that happen?” both skeletons turned to you

“Ah.. my names actually not Rudy anymore. Its ______ now” Sans got really quiet, it worried you that you'd upset him. Not being the person he thought you were, after you had just found him.  
“You can call me Rudy if you want! I-I don't mind too much, I mean whats in a name right?” it was still silent for a minute before Papyrus picked you up and hugged you like a bear. 

“I'M GLAD YOU WERE THERE FOR US WHEN I WAS A BABY BONES” he tries to speak quieter but it didn't really work too well. “BECAUSE I WAS TOO LITTLE TO TAKE CARE OF BROTHER SO THANK YOU ______”. With feet dangling in the air, you hugged Paps back, just as tight. Okay maybe not Just as tight because he has the strength of a gorilla.

“it doesn't matter if you're Rudy or ______.” you looked back at sans, still dangling in Papyrus' grip “because no matter who you are,.. you're still you"

Papyrus awwd, hugging you tighter and called for a group hug. Its not much, and it might of taken you a while to find it but you finally found the things that were missing. Your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added 9/3/2016


End file.
